


One girl, her admirer and her best friend's brother

by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: We should finish what we've started [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A bottle of Vodka, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Clarke, F/M, Mild Smut, No actual sex, Octavia's 18th Birthday, Sorry!, and a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's 18th Birthday - A drunk Clarke - And Bellamy looking very kissable</p>
            </blockquote>





	One girl, her admirer and her best friend's brother

Clarke knew she should smile. It was O's birthday for fuck's sake. And not only her birthday. It was Octavia's fucking 18th birthday. She should laugh and chat and dance like everyone else but instead Clarke stood in a lonely corner, drowning one drink after another.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Clarke loved O more than anything else but this was all her fault. Why did Octavia had to force Wells into drinking. They both knew that there was a very good reason that they didn't let him drink usually. Clarke loved Wells. A sober Wells. Not the drunk one, though.

And she couldn't believe that Wells let O force him into getting drunk, not after what had happened last time he was drunk.

Clarke really didn't like drunk Wells and now she liked him even less.

But Clarke also couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it earlier. She knew Wells her whole life now, she had never thought that he would try such a thing as to kiss her.

Wells was her goddamn brother. At least she always considered him as the brother she never really had. And Jesus H. Christ, kissing your brother is gross. And disturbing. Why the heck did Wells try to kiss her. This could totally destroy their friendship.

A desperate groan escaped her lips and she drowned another drink.

Clarke slid down the wall and sat cross-legged on the floor, carefully rearranging her dress over her legs so no one could see more than they were supposed to see.

She grabbed the bottle of vodka next to her and refilled the red cup in her hand. She didn't like drinking right from the bottle that much, though it was getting harder to refill the cup for her hands started to shake a bit.

One large gulp and the cup was empty again. Clarke closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. She could feel the alcohol rushing through her veins.

She sat like that for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, her view wasn't a hundred per cent clear anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

She was still angry but the liquor made her tired, too.

Clarke knew she wasn't able anymore to refill the cup so she brought the bottle to her lips and took a few strong sips.

Clarke hadn't payed attention to her surroundings for she thought that nobody would find her in her corner. And she tensed when she felt someone sitting down next to her, the fabric of jeans touching her bare legs. She didn't open her eyes and simply said:

"I swear to god, Wells, if you're trying to talk to me again, though I told you not to until you're sober again, I'm gonna kick your balls. Go home!"

Clarke was slurring a bit and therefore didn't sound as angry as she wanted to.

The person next to her chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Princess but the prince passed out a while ago in O's room. But it seems like you should also take a break."

Clarke sighed again by the sound of the voice next to her. She wasn't quite happy but the tension left her body. He tried to take the bottle of vodka away from her but Clarke held on to it as if her life depended on it.

"Don't you dare touch my bottle, Blake or I swear I'll kick _your_ balls."

Bellamy chuckled again.

"As you wish."

He bumped her shoulder slightly and she took another sip.

"So are you going to tell me why the hell you are hiding alone in a corner far from the party downstairs. I mean, it's O's birthday and I supposed you would be dancing on the table like last year. Actually, I was counting on it."

Clarke finally opened her eyes to shot Bellamy an annoyed glare. He smirked and Clarke wanted to punch him. She hated this smirk.

 _No, you love his smirk,_ her subconscious told her.

Bellamy's eyes widened and then this stupid smirk returned again.

"So you  _love_  my smirk? Have I heard that right, Princess?"

Clarke's eyes went huge. She was shocked. Was she already so drunk that she'd blurred out something like this? She looked away.

"You seem to be a little deaf, Blake. I said  _hate_ , don't be stupid." she took another gulp.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." his grin got even brighter.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and drew her attention back to the bottle in her hand. She needed to be careful of what came out of her mouth and she decided it would probably be better if she kept the bottle to her lips. Clarke found herself feeling very weird in Bellamy's company lately. It wasn't the first time she had thought something like this. She payed a lot attention to him lately. To the twinkle of his eyes when he made fun of her. The way his lips curled into a smile. To the affection in his eyes when he looked at his sister and she caught herself wishing that he would look at her like this, too. Clarke would like to lean forward and count the endless amount of freckles in his face. She had always thought Bellamy was handsome. When she was younger she had a lot of opportunities to catch a look of his lean muscles and his abs.  _GODDAMMIT!_  The thought of Bellamy's friggin abs drove her nuts.

But it wasn't until a few weeks ago that she found herself actually admiring what she saw.

Right now, Clarke would love to remove this stupid smile from his face with a her lips.

She would more than love to paw him. She wanted to rip his shirt of and ran her fingers through the dark curls in his neck. She imagined to kiss her way down his neck, starting at his jaw. Sucking at his collarbone and placing wet kisses on his chest. She imagined him moaning while she continued placing kisses on his chest and sucking on his nipples. Then she would continue with running her tongue over his flat stomach and knowing exactly how hard he already was, and that all thanks to her. Clarke wouldn't stop placing wet kisses on his body, going further down until she'd reach her actual target and...

"Hey, you're still with me?" If she was right, there was real concern in his voice.

Bellamy took the bottle from her hand and placed it next to him where Clarke couldn't reach it. Then he took her chin and forced her to look at him. For once, Bellamy was serious. His gaze on her gave her chills. Her eyes wandered from his eyes to his lips and she couldn't help the image popping up in her mind where she imagined his lips on her body, sucking the liquor from her navel.

Clarke could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks and she slowly nodded.

Bellamy let go of her chin and Clarke immediately felt the absence of his touch.

She felt the sudden urge to touch him. Actually she was a little shocked by the way her thoughts took. Seems like she had enough vodka.

Clarke didn't quite understand the question Bellamy just asked her, she was too busy trying to get up. She wanted to go away but Bellamy grabbed her arm before she could take a step. His touch sent another wave of heat down her core.

* * *

Bellamy didn't believe Clarke when she nodded. Something was definitely off because the princess wouldn't drink alone in a corner when his baby sister was celebrating her 18th birthday. But he didn't say anything, though he noted how her eyes moved to his lips and how her cheeks flushed.

He let go of her chin. He couldn't think straight when he was touching her soft skin. He had never thought about how beautiful Clarke was. Okay, he'd always thought she was very pretty but she was his baby sister's best friend and a few years younger than him but Bellamy hadn't seen her for a while now. He had to admit, that she was actually hot. He also hadn't missed how all those guys stared at her in her little dress.

Instead of touching her again he asked:

"So, you didn't answer my question, Princess? Why are you hiding."

He waited but Clarke didn't answer. It seemed as if she hadn't even heard him. Bellamy saw how she tried to get up. Her dress slipped up and Bellamy got a delicious look under her skirts. His tongue darted out and slid over his bottom lip. He quickly looked away and grabbed Clarke's arm as she tried to stumble away.

He stood, too.

"What are you doing Clarke. Tell me what's wrong." By now, Bellamy was actual concerned.

He knew her for eight years now and even though they spent most of the time fighting, he did care about her. Clarke was normally the one who always kept O safe and out of trouble when he couldn't. He was glad the girls had each other. They needed each other.

"I am trying to get away from you, because you're maddening my mood, Blake." She tried again to sound angry but again she was a little slurring and Bellamy tried not to laugh.

"Is that so, Princess?"

"Yes! Now, could you please let go of my arm?"

"Hmm." was all he said.

"Maybe I still need to kick your balls after all." she spit.

Bellamy took a step back, surprised by the sudden venom in her voice.

"What's your fucking problem, Clarke?"

She lowered her gaze, looking sorry. Then she took a step forward, stumbling over her own feet. Bellamy caught her before she could fall. Holding her, her gaze wandered to his face. Bellamy had no idea what she was thinking. Suddenly she leaned forward and the next thing Bellamy felt were her lips against his.

Bellamy stirred. He was perplex. But when he felt her tongue flipping over his lips, he opened them with a moan to grant her tongue entrance to his mouth. Her arms came up and were wrapped around his neck and she played with his hair. With another moan, Bellamy pulled Clarke closer, one hand lying on her waist, the other pulling on her blonde waves. Bellamy slid his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth and a light groan escaped her lips. Bellamy felt the heat in him rising.

Without thinking, Bellamy pushed her against the wall. His hand wandering lower, over her ass, squeezing it once which made her moan again and him smile. His lips never left her lips while his hand moved over her thigh to the hem of her dress. His hand slid under the dress and over her bare skin. Without hesitation, Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist.  
She also couldn't stop touching him. Her hands were everywhere. Bellamy felt him harden under her and groaned. He knew that Clarke could feel it, too for every part of them was touching. He rubbed himself against her and she sighed from pleasure.

She bit in his lower lip and he pulled back to meet her eyes. She gave him an innocently look and he smiled. Then his lips were on her skin again, kissing it's way down the soft skin of her neck. He sucked hard on the sensitive spot under her earlobe, eager to leave his mark. Clarke bore her nails in his neck and Bellamy was sure she would leave her mark on him, too. It simply turned him on more.

He kept placing wet kisses down her neck, past her collarbone until his face disappeared in her cleavage. He kissed and sucked the delightful curves of her breasts, his hands massaging her butt.

Both of them were moaning and breathing heavily and Bellamy asked himself how far they would take this when a surprised voice behind them called Clarke's name.

Bellamy lifted his head and saw that Clarke's eyes were wide in shock as she looked over his shoulder at who ever jackass just disturbed them.

Bellamy looked over his shoulder and saw the little prince, the Chancellors son Wells Jaha. Bellamy knew that the poor boy had a crush on Clarke for years now but Clarke always seemed oblivious to that.

Wells turned around and stormed away.

"Wells" Clarke cried, untangling her limps from his body.

Bellamy caught her arm to stop her.

"Let me go, Bellamy." she pulled on her arm and the look she shoot him made Bellamy let her go.

He watched her as she run after the little prince. He had no idea what had just happened.  
Bellamy saw the bottle of vodka, sat down and started drowning what was left of the disgusting liquor.

He didn't saw Clarke again this night.


End file.
